


Betrayed Heart

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane reflects on the relationship between Tori and Blake after "Thunder Strangers" part 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters Not Mine. Belong to BVE/Village Roadshow. Thanks.
> 
> Spoilers: "Thunder Strangers" part 3. 
> 
> Author's note: This was one of two little pieces I wrote that are set after the end of "Thunder Strangers" part 3. Posted on RangerComm.

She was sitting on the park bench, not really looking at anything. Shane frowned, knowing that ever since she'd announced in Storm Chargers that Hunter and Blake were gone that she'd been distant. Like she had nothing to live for, anymore.

"Tori?" Shane asked gently.

Tori looked at him. Beyond him. "You okay?"

"Not really." She started looking in another direction. Anywhere but at him.

"It's Blake," he said, and she nodded. "You miss him."

"Yeah. I mean, I shouldn't, but...."

"Tori." He reached out and gently guided her chin until she was looking at him. "We've known each other for years."

"So?" she asked.

"So," he echoed, "no matter how I see you as one of the guys... you're a girl. You can go for this girly stuff sometimes."

"Sure, just go for the 'girly' stuff and play right into the Thunder Rangers' plans," Tori said. "I can't believe I feel for Blake! He betrayed me... but I still feel for him."

"Maybe... maybe something you still see in him?" Shane suggested gently.

"Maybe." Tori said. "I feel like I have this big... hole in my heart! And it's all my fault."

"Tori, I'm not the best judge of women's feelings... or Blake's... but maybe there's something genuine in there. Something that he wasn't using to manipulate you. Maybe there's something in there that wasn't entirely given to revenge."

"Maybe he loves me? That's so cliche."

Shane grinned at her. "Didn't say that. Just said that there was something in there you liked. Despite the betrayal."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

But she looked away again. Shane wished there was something he could do, but he knew Tori. And he knew she had to fight this battle on her own. But for his sake, he hoped Blake wasn't coming back. He wanted to *do* something to the Thunder Ranger for breaking Tori's heart.

He hoped he'd never have the opportunity.

-end


End file.
